Revenge of Im Yong Soo
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: Sequel to "Revenge of the Groped Countries". China and Japan FINALLY got time away from Korea and his obsession with their chests. But what they didn't realize was that their attempt for revenge earlier actually caused havoc at the World Meeting..


**Eugene: **Ok, even though there were less reviews from my last story, this is a sequel for my other one-shot "Revenge of the Groped Countries". However, this story is an early Christmas present for MeiMeiaru8; she's the author for "What the plushie?", a random yet interesting story that she wrote. I'm the beta for that story, since I know my way through grammar and spelling (for the most part). Oh yeah, if you're reading this, MeiMei, even if you can be hard to read (by spelling and personality) at times, you're a great friend to me. ^^ ONWARD WITH THE SEQUEL! REVENGE OF IM YONG SOO!

**Note: **I recommend reading "Revenge of the Groped Countries" before getting to this one. And before you can say anything, no, I'm not against my cultural background whatsoever. Also, the content might be… shocking? ^^'

"_Ch__ū__goku_-_san_, it felt nice to not have our chests… groped again for a while, _hai_?" Japan asked his former father/brother-figure, China, as he sipped a cup of China's herbal tea. He winced at the taste; he didn't mind the taste, but he liked the milder taste of Japanese tea better.

"Hmm… you're probably right, aru. It felt nice to have a break from him, aru." The Chinese nation agreed, glad to have a break from work as well as Korea's constant groping. However, he sensed that the tranquil serenity may not last long, which made him worried…

"Are you all right? You spilled tea on your pants."

China woke up from his thoughts to find that Japan's statement was right. He shrieked; there was a blackish-brown stain near the waist of his pants, right close to his vital regions. If anybody noticed the stain, he or she would've thought that China peed on his pants.

"AIYAH! THAT IS UNFAIR, ARU!"

(This is a line)

The next day, there was a World Meeting. Both China and Japan were the last ones who arrived at the room. Instead of a clean, organized meeting prepared for, however, the entire scene looked completely different…

"W-What just happened, aru?" The Chinese nation asked as he gaped.

Japan looked speechless, his dark brown eyes wide in shock. "…"

The unidentified country leapt from place to place, corner to corner, and table to table. The speed of his leaps looked made him fast a monkey high on bananas coated with sugar and honey. He jumped on one country's back to another's feet. There were screams, yells, and gunshots (courtesy of Swizerland) filling up the room. Misplaced papers, pencils and pens, and chairs were scattered on the floor. Everyone had bruises, bloody noses, and nail marks on their skin. Even Russia started to cry in the darkest corner he could find.

Korea was groping, not Japan or China, but _EVERY COUNTRY IN THE ROOM._

The flushed cheeks and crushed folds of clothing proved the evidence. The males ranted (especially England), the females tried to hide their chests, and the micronations scrambled around the room, trying to hide. Even the animals started to flee as Pochi ran with them.

"AWW~ C'MON, I JUST WANNA GROPE YOUR BREASTS, DA-ZE~! THEY ORIGINATED FROM ME; THEREFORE, THEY BELONG TO ME, DA-ZE~!"

"Wha- NO, DON'T YOU DO- AHHH!"

The 2 countries did nothing but to stare at the very scene in front of their eyes as Prussia was the one who got groped. "Dude, not awesome, man!" He exclaimed as he tried to wriggle out of his way. But Korea's hands held him too tight no matter how much Prussia moved.

In a hurry, China and Japan dashed out of the room, closing the door behind them in a big, loud SLAM!

"…Did you see what happened in there?" Japan managed to gain his voice back.

"Korea just went crazy, aru! Aiyah…" China put his head on his hands, suddenly feeling guilty about the revenge he and Japan put on Korea a few weeks ago. He must've suffered from 'breast' withdrawal and this… this happened. Korea would just keep groping every country excluding him and Japan. And if this would keep going on longer, then every citizen in the world might end up in the same fate…

"We must stop him." The Japanese country suddenly announced, his face transforming from fear to determination in his expression.

"How? We can't just go shirtless and distract him with our chests!" China yelled, not caring what he was saying. When he did notice, Japan got a smirk on his face…

"_You_'_ve GOT to be kidding me._" Was all China could say as he facepalmed.

(This is a line)

"Ok! WHO'S NEXT, DA-ZE~!" Korea cried, his eyes rimmed with red lines full of lust. He usually groped China or Japan… but nothing was as good as the chest of other countries-

All of a sudden, China and Japan both came out of the door. With bare chests. With _sexy_ bare chests…

"THEIR BREASTS ARE MINE, DA-ZE~!" The Korean cried out all of a sudden, drool leaking out his lips as he leapt up to fling his arms around the chests, exploring every inch of their chests…

China groaned, "There goes our privacy, aru…"

"_Hai_, I know," Japan managed a nod before wincing at Korea's touches. "but at least everyone else won't suffer the way we did.."

**Eugene: **Yes, I'm that insane sometimes. Just.. don't ask. XD Sorry if it looks rushed though.


End file.
